


another message from tiny

by TinyValiance



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: just touching base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyValiance/pseuds/TinyValiance
Summary: hello everyone, it's been a while, and it's still hard to be here for a lot of us, i'm sure. this is a follow up with a small poll.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	another message from tiny

hello lovely people. i've missed being here. i check all time time to see what fic writers are up to, and what sort of activity is going on with my fics (i always love a comment!)

but really i've missed writing dearly. i miss sharing something with the world. i'm always creating and always inspired by these idols and their characters that i love so much. i really, really want to be here. 

these months have been literally detrimental to my writing. i haven't written anything as easily as i normally would. i miss hanbin and i miss the security of everyone being together. missing hanbin took a toll on my writing for ikon. i soon realized that feeling just... permeated everything. i'm not the same. i know that sounds really dramatic, but i feel very changed in my heart. it sucks that something that once came so easy to me is now a struggle. not emotionally -- i _wish_ i could just write 9,000 words in one sitting like i used to. for some reason i have a weird mental block. i hate it! 

i guess that's why i'm reaching out again. i deleted my other post like i promised i would. (i read everyone's responses and took all of them to heart. they're all save in a google doc. thank you so much for responding, guyes.) i'm in the midst of writing a vmin fic and i expect the first chapter to be posted at the end of november. 

but i want to know your opinion!

i have 4 fics in the works currently. i'm more stuck on some than others. i'm really wondering what you would like to see from me! if i know something would make someone happy, that might give me an extra boost to actually get stuff done. my goal is to post a whole completed fic by christmas. because merry christmas!

so yeah here are the options: 

\- vmin fic: jimin is a low-level spy and taehyung is a local artist. jimin has a power that makes him unnoticable. his job is collect information on people. he is assigned the task of collecting information on taehyung, but he, like on every assignment, is not told why.

\- junhwan fic: as a teenager, jinhwan was attacked by something he could never explain. returning to his hometown in jeju for the first time in years, jinhwan meets junhoe. junhoe is really weird. and he has weird, sharp teeth. 

\- double b fic: hanbin and bobby have babies from previous relationships. they enter a charity pageant because taeyang did it with his daughter and really what further motivation does anyone need. they become rivals and use their literal infants to battle it out for them. (warning for mentions of past drug use with hanbin. i know! it was so unfortunate that THIS is what my brain came up with right before the Fuckening of YG.)

\- markjin fic: hey i'm also an ahgase! mark and jinyoung are heirs to their parent's comapnies. jinyoung is a perfect protoge, but mark is infamous in the rich-businessperson social circle as being a screw-up, and is only mentioned in hushed whispers. jinyoung thinks the same until he meets him.

so yeah, that's my brain currently! thanks for all your support thus far, it really means a lot. and if you're new, hey! i hope you're coping with everything okay. take care xo

**Author's Note:**

> I reread everyone's comments on my other fics and smile. They make me feel like I'm okay in this world. Thank you immensely to all of you for just being here. take care xo


End file.
